Savin' you
by Phillipfan24
Summary: AU of the AU i wrote. Bigger summary inside but Rose doesn't like Abigail stealing her uncle and runs away only to run into Ian howe and be raped by him...how will she cope with this? And Abigail? VERY much M. Plz review...tittle in progress for better 1.
1. Chapter 1

**OK just so you know this is totally M++++ to me because I'm not one for writing sex scenes and stuff but this just came to me and stuff so don't like don't read…this wasn't really for people's reading 'enjoyment'. This is a very solid AU where Riley wasn't really there, Rose didn't go on the treasure hunt but the reason why Riley did was because he was her boyfriend but she's still only fifteen, Abigail doesn't like Rose and Cibola never happened. Rose felt neglected by Ben so she decided to run into an alley where she meet's Ian Howe for the first time…while he rapes her. Disclaimer and finally Rose's POV:**

Well, let's start from the beginning. Abigail Chase was the ugly step-mother. Only a few different things, Ben (my uncle, who once loved me) was in love with her, and she was actually going to be my aunt. I hated her, and she hated me. My boyfriend helped me realize that she wasn't that bad until you went back home and faced her. When Ben wasn't around she was a horrible, mean, person. And she was marrying my uncle. I'm reflecting on this as she walks down the isle to be married to Ben. I'm wearing a dress that cuts off an inch or so above my knees and the part that covers my breasts is solid black silk with a silver tiny broach just below my left breast over my heart. Between the two sections is a very ultra pale pink silk band that then goes into very light tan ruffles, along with in my hair to match the light tan I wore a tan flower with a plastic jewel in the middle with my hair in a tight bun, and my heels slick black, long dangly gold earrings, and a silver locket given to me by my dead mother. My clutch was pale pink to match the band on my dress, and I was crying with luckily no runny make up. Ben just back stabbed me; he was so kind before he met Abigail on that stupid treasure hunt. Coming to all my performances through dance completions, and school award ceremonies, helped me get through my mother's tragic death, but that all changed when Abigail came along. I was thrown away like a battered old dress with sentimental value that suddenly wasn't worth remembering or holding onto any longer. As they spoke vows I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and ran out the church doors, in tears and I heard gasps, but yet no one came. My grandfather would've, but Abigail refused to invite either of my grandparents, as she hated them too. I decided I'd try to go to granddad's house, but I wasn't sure which direction to high-heel-run in. I decided one way but that night. Oh, that night I learned how wrong I had been in my directional sense.

"Well, well my friends, what…do we have here?" I heard a cold sinister voice drip from across the street in the old rundown poor part of town I accidentally ran to. I gasp and back up a little as the blond man; flanked by two much bigger burlier men came towards me. "You, know little girls like you shouldn't be out this late much less run to…this part of town." He smirks. I begin to run but the one of the two big men come over to the place where I stood in two simple long strides grabbing me by my waist. He holds me up despite my attempts to kick and struggle to get away. I was terrified, and managed to stop my useless struggling. The blond man looks me up and down glaring at me in the process, "Ah, Rosalie Gates. I've heard much of you. Ben Gates' niece, right aren't I?" He smirks taking my chin into his meaty hand lifting my face slowly. How did he know who I was? Was he a…did he ever stalk me? "Yes, yes now I have the perfect way to get back on Benjamin Gates. You're going to do me such a great service, love." He spoke, his British accent sending chills down my spine. I didn't want to know what he was going to have me do; all I wanted was to be at my grandfather's. I was dragged into an alley way where I was shoved roughly against the wall and the blond man got much to close. "Now, Rosalie if you're a good girl I'll only have to do this once…or twice." He hissed into my ear and nodded looking approvingly over my body and my tight fitting attire. His body began to apply pressure against mine. I was teary eyed as he shoved his mouth onto mine, but I refused to let him do anything more, as I hated this enough. But when he bit my lower lip I couldn't help but gasp in surprise and he took this advantage by shoving his tongue down my throat. His finger slowly traveled across my bare shoulders (It was a sleeveless dress) and traveled to the zipper on the back of my dress where he slowly unzipped it and unhooked my bra. Everything went on so quickly…he grabbed my breasts and started caressing them, slowly but firmly squeezing them his fingers teasing my nipples. I slowly realized with remorse, horror, and shock what was going on.

"HELP! I'm BEING R-"

I was punched in the ribs and it felt as though my rib cage had shattered at the blow, and I fell to the ground with a harsh thud. One of the burly men held down my head so I couldn't get up. The raper leaned down next to my face whispering, "Now Rosalie. If you bite, yell, scream or try to run I'm going to have to beat you into oblivion. I'd hate to damage such a beautiful body." He said it as though scolding a child saying, 'No Rosalie, don't yank the doll out of her hands or you'll have to sit in the corner'. I shuddered slightly and he started to unzip his pants stripping all the way down past his boxers. I shut my eyes refusing to look at the member in front of me. "Get working." I heard his harsh voice demand. Tears glistened and glazed over my eyes raining slowly onto the dirt covered pavement below me. I couldn't…I wouldn't…I-

I felt a sudden sharp smack upside of my head and I forced my mouth gently on, slowly and reluctantly sucking on it, hearing him moan with pleasure combing his fingers through my coppery hair. "Come one Rosalie…get rough." He snapped.

I gasped taking my mouth off for air and I let a sob rip through my chest, though it was painful. I put my lips back against it and I began to suck a little harder until I gagged on horrid bodily fluid released into my mouth. I felt a harsh tug on my bun and he snapped darkly, "Swallow every drop."

I did as so sadly and as soon as he let me take my mouth back I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I felt so….

"Don't feel violated, love. You just violated me, so we'll be even." He chuckled bending down towards me. I gasped for air through my sobs. I began to throw a panic fit as I was lifted by one of the muscle-y men and thrown into a vehicle. Oh, no…where was this man taking me? It'd be difficult to make a situation much worse than this. As the two big men got in front and the blond one on the floor in back with me, he lifted me gently into his lap kissing me softly on my neck nibbling on my ear. "This can be fun if you want it to be." He whispered softly into my ear. FUN? There's no way this could ever be fun. If I was five years older, with a guy my age, then yes it COULD be. Again only if it was by my OWN WILL. "You can forget about Ben…I heard he's marrying…you don't like her do you?" He whispered, tasting my ear like it was dozen-dish-platter. I nodded grimly feeling sick to my stomach; this was all going by…so fast. It was so fast…

"Ben betrayed me, too, love. But us…together we could make him sorry for what he did." I shiver at these words. Ben may have betrayed me, but only in a small way and I still loved him. It's just he didn't love me. I shake my head in response to his proposal.

All of a sudden the car slows down, and I'm kicked out literally and on the ground my ribs and stomach are kicked and I'm punched around and finally my wrists are tied behind me quite tightly with rope. "Come, Rose welcome to my home." He grins sadistically, but I feel angered as he calls me 'Rose'. Only my friends call me that, along with Ben, and Riley (though Riley's _much _more than a friend). "Don't call me that." I rasp as I'm dragged inside the dirty…you can't even call it a house. The homes around this area were burned down half way, horribly kept, boarded up, shut down. All the people in this neighborhood convicts. The little people this neighborhood had.

Inside there were things everywhere, furniture tipped over candy wrappers, beer bottles and cans, and cigarette butts, but he dragged me past the 'living' area, and into…I swallowed my fear. The bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't much better kept than the rest of the house but the bed was clear for raping. He tossed my rag doll form on the bed and straddled my waist. I screamed for help, but screaming did me no good. "The only people that can hear you now, are all the other convicts wanting to come in for a three-some." He whispered, leaving kisses all around my face. He pulled my dress back down leaving my bra a lone this time, but he flipped me over so I lie on my stomach.

I gasp as I hear the soft sound of metal being unsheathed, knowing that a knife was the device in his hand. He ran it over my skin just enough so I wasn't being stabbed, but so I'd be cut and bleed. Though he licked away the blood and I shuddered as his tongue came in contact with my skin. Tearing away at my skin and tracing his cold hand from my lower back up to my neck made a shudder rip through my body again. But suddenly I was flipped back over violently and his hands tore away under my dress, sliding my panties down to my ankles and I cried out, as he thrust himself into me roughly grunting. "Stop! Please! Just stop and let me go!" I cry as he keeps thrusting harder and harder. "Moan my name…Ian." He whispers. I cry beginning to shake my head slightly at the idea but he slaps my face. "Scream it now!"

"Ian…" I moan quietly as he released inside of me. "Ian!" I yelled gasping. "Good." He removes himself, and zips his pants, turning to his friends. "Bring her back to Gates. Leave her on the door step, but make sure her dress is unzipped." He instructs and he takes the knife back in hand carefully, but legibly carving his name into my stomach. I gasp, at loss of blood. "Rose, be a good girl, and tell Ben exactly what happened. I do know where you live, go to school…what you'll be doing tomorrow, if you don't I'll just have to give you another story to tell." He sighs, picking up my limp body bridal style, throwing me in the car. So he was a stalker. But telling Ben…I couldn't. I would have to do my best to avoid telling him anything. At all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still only own Rose! **

I lay on the first step to our mansion where the man had laid me, and I coughed and coughed blood coming out of my mouth, I felt too horrible to get up, so I lie there in misery, until someone got up seeing the automatic porch light on, most likely Abigail disappointed I decided to come home. It _was_ Abigail who opened the door, and looked down to me, with a blank expression. I probably didn't look too great after all that I had gone through. "Oh. It's you." She clearly had been hoping it was someone else at her doorstep at two in the morning other than her niece who had just run away this after noon, "Abigail who is it?" I hear Ben moan from the top of the stairs. I cringe at the sound, and lie there. "I'll be up in a minute. Rose, will you get inside the house it's freezing out there." Abigail snapped. Ben didn't even take notice to his new-wife's tone. "Rose?" He asked quietly racing down the stairs. "Rose, where have you been all day?" He asks looking me over. "Oh, my God what in the name of the lord happened to you?"

I shook my head. "I…nothing. I went to the bad part of town." It was no lie, I most certainly did, and I most certainly regretted it. "Here, I got you." He picked my fragile form off the door step bridal again and carried me up to my room, and set me on my comfy bed. "Rose, please tell me exactly what happened? Was it Riley? Did that little bastard do this to you?" He demanded. I got teary eyed at the assumption, "No, no I promise it wasn't Riley at all. He'd never do this…but Ben it's really nothing at all-"

"Rose before we decide what it is, can you allow me to see all of what happened?" Ben asked, turning on my bedside lamplight. I first slid on some pajama pants and then I put on a sports bra (usually I'd sleep in a tank top but it was summer and it was pretty hot out). I lay back on my bed and he examined me, but the first thing he saw gave it all away. "Ian…the bastard…" He murmured underneath his breath. "Rose, how did…he kidnapped you didn't he?" His voice shook in the slightest way. I nodded the tiniest bit, "Ben I'll be fine, I just-"

"Rose this is Ian Howe were talking about, you need to go to a hospital now." He insisted. "Won't Abigail get lonely?" I whispered glaring. Before he could answer the devil herself walked into my room, "Hospital? What are you two talking about?" She asked crankily. "Rose was kidnapped by Ian Howe…she needs to go to a hospital right away." He examined some of my cuts and bruises while explaining this to Abigail. "Can't it wait until morning?" She asked groggily. I glare; here she goes again taking Ben away from me. Well here she can have him I don't want him. "Abigail she's hurt badly," He turns to swiftly explain. Tell her off, Ben! I cheer weakly in my head as the room begins to spin. "I'll take her to a hospital now, honey okay? We'll be back as soon as we can be, alright?" He promises kissing her in my doorway. I groan inwardly, wow wait to tell her to buzz off Ben. She stares past him to me evilly, "Well if it's that serious then maybe she should be kept over night just in case, but I need you to come home soon, okay? I'd hate to be in this big house all a lone." She pouts smirking at me. I glare ferociously, "I don't need a hospital!" I yell, but Ben ignores me picking me back up in his arms and once again my weak struggles are pointless and I'm set in the car and he begins to drive to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital I get out refusing to let him carry me but my vision is still swirling so I fall to the right to far and I close my eyes, moaning in pain. "Rose, come on." I hear Ben say and I feel the motion of being lifted upward again. "No!" I protest weakly again. I don't want to be touched, by him. "Rose stop that, you need medical attention now." He snaps getting impatient with my constant struggles. "I don't need any form of attention!" I cry. "Rose stop it already." He sighs angrily as we enter the hospital, and I finally decide whatever Ben was too strong for me to somehow run away by miracle after falling down and puking from dizziness. When a doctor looked me over I didn't dare utter a word, maybe a hiss in pain, or something like that but never a word to what happened. So he talked to Ben.

"Do you know how this happened?" He asked. Ben merely shook his head, "No she refuses to tell me anything of the sort, all I got out of her was that she had gone into the bad part of town, and was kidnapped by Ian Howe." Ben sighed turning to look at me. "Rose _please _tell us what happened, I'm begging you. We can't arrest Ian until we know the full story." He pleaded, but I only shook my head tears coming back. He goes back to the doctor and they speak of how fast I will recover. "She seems very…scared though I am no physiatrist I think something happened that she can't talk about," He explained, "Maybe if she might talk to a friend about it, possibly a significant other?" He asked. I rolled my eyes…I had been planning on telling Riley but…no. No not anymore Ben would force it out of him, so I knew this would be kept. But…that man…he knew where I was and what I was doing, he could harm me, or worse someone else…I winced at the thought and gave into the blackness that had been wanting to overtake me for quite sometime now anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with one thing I own and one I don't….I DO own Rose. Not NT.**

**ROSE POV: **

A week after my doctor's appointment, I shut the door of my locker picking up my backpack out of it and heading towards the doors with my friends Lily, and Andrea. After we passed their houses their was the little stroll I had out into the country to reach my house. But I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being followed. I swallowed, the man was stalking me. I reached into my backpack fishing out my cell phone trying to hit the contacts button to call my Riley but the minute I hit his contact I was tackled to the ground. I also saw a pair of shoes in front of me and heard, "Rose, Rose. You should have known. There's no way I'm done with you. Ben still doesn't know….tsk, tsk, Rose. You had plenty of time. Tick tock, I gave you all I could, but I guess you need more than a lesson." I look up to the owner of the voice, it's Ian. I gasp, but that was quite a stupid move as he was the last thing I saw before the rag was placed over my mouth and nose making breathe in a huge breath of chloroform, and felt a huge thud in my head passing out.

LATER!

When I woke up I was moving. Not physically, but I could tell where I was I was moving. I gasp trying to sit up but someone's foot shoves me back down and before I could do anything another rag was placed over my face and I passed out yet again. But the second time I woke up I was on a bed, in a room with near concrete walls it was a completely bare with the exception of the door and one bed with one blanket and a matteress. I tried to reach up to my aching and pounding head but and noticed my hands were chained together with cuffs, and then one long chain had been attached to the bed. I shuddered; I had just been kidnapped by Ian…whatever his name was. But…I had to be found soon, I had to be. I drew in a small breath. "Where…where…?" I let the sentence trail as I saw the door open and someone stepped inside. "Uh…" I whimpered. "I see you're finally awake. There's not much time you know," Ian's finger swiped across my nose and I looked up painfully. "Huh? Until…wh-what?" I stuttered fear making my voice tremor. His hand stroked my cheek and he said as though it were painfully obvious, "Our wedding, of course."

I didn't even gasp for fear of more chloroform, "No." I said my voice stronger. I wasn't getting married to this…this…criminal-creepy-convict! No matter what the circumstances. He appeared more threatening this time, "Yes, you _will _marry me, and stay with me forever. It's not easy but I know how to work my way around some things, and now it's finally time. You're going to love me, for the rest of you bratty life," He sticks his face in mine, and I try to pull back but receive a backhand to the face instead. "I can't! Please! I'll do anything! Just let me go! People will look for me! I'll be found! THIS WON'T WORK!"

"You can and you will! You don't even know where you are," The man chuckled, "And no one, I mean _no one _will come searching for you. Not even that fool you call a boyfriend." He sneers. "You'll be writing a letter of explanation, of your disappearance anyways. Then no one will care to come for you. You'll be mine forever." He said darkly. "I won't write any letter! I won't say I do! I won't, I won't, and I won't! I DON'T!" I tried to rush past him but the chains retrained me from making any movements past about a good solid five feet from the bed. He grabbed me from behind hands locking around my waist. "You'll do as I say so or you can hop into bed with me again!"

The threat stops me. I froze and as I'm let go I drop to the ground. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it, I just wanted to go to boarding school, my grandfather's wherever Abigail had talked of sending me to. Anywhere but near…him. "No. I…I'll…I…" Stopped and stared at the floor. "I'll marry you." I whisper the words shake me cold to my very core. I was now sentenced to the life of being married to a madman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer except for Rose.**

**Rose POV:**

The next day Ian came in and watched closely over my shoulder as I wrote the goddamned letter of explanation to Riley. He stood over me smiling smug as ever stroking my hair as though he was petting me. I hated every second of it, but I had a plan devised. It would go through in the letter…I prayed and hoped Riley or Ben or someone could figure it out.

_Dear Riley,_

_How I'm writing this letter I couldn't tell you. Everything was just falling apart between us; Leaving was the only way to solve things. Please forgive Me for doing this to you I just couldn't bear it if I had to do this in person. I…I don't plan on Coming back At all just Pretend like I was never There. If you think of or come Very close to searching for me Even Ben or granddad couldn't find me._

_Goodbye Riley,_

_~Rose_

The code was certain capital letters spelled out, 'H E L P Me C A P T I V E'. Ian probably wouldn't catch it but if he did I knew I was as good as dead. I was scared he did catch on as when he took the letter from me he grabbed my face digging his fingers into my cheeks and spoke quietly; dangerously. "If you put anything- and I mean _anything- _as a hint to where you are or why you're gone…I _will _beat you." I swallowed roughly with fear and prayed he couldn't see through my lie, "Nev-never…" he smirked a bit again, "Never, what?" He whispered. I blinked not knowing what he wanted me to say so I took a guess. "Never…sir." I murmured. "Wrong." The one word sent chills down my back so I took another guess. "Never…d-de-dear." I choked out nervously. "Correct, sweetheart." He lifted my face from his grip and pressed his lips to mine where more chills went down my back. Suddenly the kiss got more intense for him; he slid his tongue past my lips, licking my lips his tongue probing my mouth. I tried to break away and maybe run but he took a harsh grip around my hips. He shoved me against the wall and his hands started to rub my neck squeezing my shoulders and tearing off my shirt leaving me in my tank top. He moved his mouth to my ear where his tongue slid down my ear lobe and down my neck where he left markings of kiss after kiss. But suddenly he stopped. He moved an inch away from my face from where he already was. "Why must you be so damn addictive, love?" he whispered. With that he left the room locking my chains back on my hands and shoving me onto the cot again. I knew once we were- I swallowed- married though, I wouldn't be here…I might still have chained hands yes but…we'd…same…bed…room…bed….I closed my eyes and shuddered; my life kept getting worse and worse. I heard a vibrating and looked over to the desk. He left his cell phone in here. My hopes brightened, only everything inside me came to a stupor. The caller ID said Abigail Chase.

_**A/N: Gasp! Why's Abigail calling Ian? Review please? Thanks to those of you that have added some Rose stories to your favorites list!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer except Rose**

**Third POV:**

"What do you need, Abigail?" Ian snapped answering the phone. The next time he had walked into her room Rose had been asleep-cute as ever- and he noticed his phone on the desk which he quickly whipped up and checked to see if she tried to call anyone. He couldn't have her ruin everything or he'd have to beat her again. Seeing that the only call that was recent was a missed call from his employer he had called her back. "I told you what I needed a while ago. I said I need a letter of explanation and the girl dead. I have neither of those things." Abigail Chase replied bitterly. "I'm not paying you to baby-sit, Howe!" She growled. "I told you I'm not killing her she's nearly a better source of payment than what you're giving me." He spat back. "I just sent the letter through the mail yesterday she wrote it to her b-ex-boyfriend." He smirked. "It better be good." Abigail said. "And I swear if you don't keep that girl quiet and well hidden I will march down to that hiding place of yours and kill her myself!" She hissed.

"I'm not near you and she's too scared to do quite frankly anything. I'm going now, Abigail. Goodbye." He hung up, taking Rose's tray of food to her room. "Good morning dearie." Ian set the tray of breakfast down next to her and she stared at the food pushing it around looking at it skeptically. "Oh, come now Rose. I wouldn't poison my fiancé would I?" He whispered arms now hugging her waist tightly. She stared at the food for a mere moment then began to eat. Her chains clinked and clanked as she ate her food, "You know I could take those off if you promise to behave." He whispered into her ear. She swallowed nervously and nodded slowly stopping with her food. Ian chuckled kissing her cheek, she didn't even flinch. She took a deep silent breath and he rested his head on hers flinching himself. Her hair was growing greasy. He began unlocking her chains but took an iron grip on her wrists himself, "Come with me." He whispered into her ear. She had no choice as he dragged her through the halls of the Victorian styled home. He shoved her into the bathroom with a robe and two towels. "Get in the robe." He said changing out of his own clothes into well nothing. He stepped in on her with the silk robe closed. He smirked turning the shower on so it was hot and steaming, and grabbed her waist undoing the robe's tied fabric and kissed her dragging a teary eyed Rose into the shower with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer except for Rose. This chapter follows Riley and Ben and Abigail.**

Riley Poole walked down to the lobby area of his apartment building retrieving his mail; in the elevator he sent his millionth text to his girlfriend. It had been days since he'd heard or seen her. Nearly a week! Once inside his apartment he put his phone on the table and looked through his mail. "Bills, bills, bills…what's this?" He mumbled to himself. He looked at the blank letter. It had no address on it just the words, _Riley Poole _scrawled across the envelope. He frowned opening the letter, and immediately recognized the handwriting; Rose's. He read the letter and immediately grabbed his keys to his Ferrari and sprinted out to his car. He rang the door bell to the Gates residence at least twelve times before Ben Gates opened the door. "Riley what do you need?" He asked frowning at his friend. "Ben it's Rose. Where is she?" Riley tired to look past Ben's shoulder into the house only to see Abigail standing there with a genuine warm smile on her face. "I…I thought she went to you? Oh, my God…Abigail!" He called ushering Riley inside. "Yes, honey?" Abigail called back from the kitchen coming out with a tray of coffee which Riley naturally refused hating the stuff. "Rose is gone." He whispered eyes falling on the floor. "Oh…oh no. That's terrible!" She exclaimed sitting next to her husband. "I…I got this letter from her." Riley handed it to Ben and he read it, staring at the words for the longest time. "She…she ran away?" Ben whispered. "I just don't get it." He shook his head. But then he blinked staring at the letter more. "Why…why would she capitalize Coming?" He wondered. "Look. Very is too, and so is me and…why would she…?" Riley frowned. Although Abigail caught on too and she knew she had to steer them away from any hints that the brat may have sneaked past Ian. "I don't think it's anything boys. It's probably just one of those things when you're writing and you aren't paying full attention and you capitalize-"

"Ben! It spells out H…E...L…P…Help? Help!" Riley cried. His Rosie-pie was in trouble and he had to save her. "Wait Riley there's more. Help…M…C, a, p, t, i, v, e. Help…" He looked back on the word and saw it was 'me'. "Help me captive!" He yelled. "Rose didn't run away. She was kidnapped." Ben said jumping up from his chair. "Ben what if it's just a coincidence she happened to capitalize those letters?" Abigail was really, _really _mad at Ian now. "No, it can't be Abigail. She meant for those letters to be like that. Come on we have to call the police." Ben said. "Would the kidnapper or kidnappers hurt her if we called the authorities?" Abigail asked feigning her worry. "The kidnappers don't know she put that in the letter clearly they meant for us to not know she was taken." Riley reasoned after considering her proposal in deep thought. He didn't want to risk his girlfriend getting harmed but the facts were there and he had to follow them. "Riley's right. We have to call the police." Ben said grabbing the phone. A few minutes later Agent Peter Sadusky was at the Gates residence along with some other FBI agents. "I'm so sorry for this to happen, Ben. We'll do everything we can to get her back." Sadusky said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. It's a shame the girl is lost, Sadusky thought, she is really nice. "Thanks Peter." Ben managed trying to figure something out that might have happened to her all they had was this letter as a lead and no other help. "Riley was their any address on the envelope any sort of way to know the direction the kidnapper might have headed?" Sadusky asked. Riley shook his head sadly, "N-no…it just said my name and…that's it." He shrugged. "This is a tough lead but…we'll follow it." Sadusky promised. "Peter I don't know if it helps but she was kidnapped by Ian Howe last week. She…she came home covered in blood and bruises."

"How do you know it was Mr. Howe's doing?" Sadusky asked not wanting to accidentally follow a false lead. "His name was carved into her stomach." He whispered pained at the memory. "Well it certainly helps, Ben. We can track the whereabouts of Howe and find Rose. She'll come out okay Ben. Don't worry too much about it. We'll head back to our building you can catch up on some sleep. We'll be here tomorrow, Ben." Sadusky said waving good night. "I…I guess I could get going too." Riley whispered standing up. "N-no. Riley you can stay here tonight if you want. It just feels dangerous with Ian Howe on the loose…You can stay in Rose's room if you like." Ben offered. Abigail huffed, sitting at the table with now only Ben drinking tea. "Abigail do you wanna head up to bed?" Ben asked. "Mm…I'll be up in a few minutes hon. I just need a little time…" She shook her head sadly. "Right…okay." Ben nodded heading upstairs to their bedroom. She had the phone in a flash dialing Howe's number again. Messaging machine. "Howe." She growled quietly, but frustrated. She waited ten minutes before calling again. "Abigail what will it take for you to stop calling me?" Ian Howe answered. "That letter of explanation. She sent us a _hint!" _She hissed. "And now Ben brought in the authorities. You better be damn well hidden with the stupid brat, because if they find you they find me. I swear if they get too close I'm going down there and killing her." She said. "I'll punish her later." Howe was audibly paling Abigail could tell. "Teach her not to mess with us, Howe. She doesn't know what we're capable of." Abigail hissed hanging up. Quickly recomposing herself Abigail rinsed out her tea mug and flitted up the stairs wondering how to get Ben and Riley to give up on Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. This one goes back to following Rose and Ian for a day then I'll go back to Ben Abigail and Riley.**

Ian hung up his phone looking at the little brat he now thought of on his bed. Only hours ago had they had a nice-to Ian _very _nice- shower. She then dressed in a pair of extremely skinny jeans a lacy gray tank top and blue cardigan-the only clothes Ian had offered her. She now slept in a protective fetal position on Ian's bed where he had deposited her.

Hours later she awoke seeing Ian already up staring at her-well glaring actually. "You little bitch." Ian sneered out dragging her out from under the covers. He dragged her out of the room into the one with her cot. "Wh…huh?" she asked weakly as he threw her against the wall and she slid to the concrete floor. "Ow…" She mumbled hoarsely. "You wrote them, a HINT!" He bellowed kicking her in the ribs three times. She cried out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. "I-I didn't…"she whispered lying through her teeth. "You little lying BITCH!" He screamed picking her up off the floor pinning her to the wall. He drew out the knife in his pocket. "I told you what would happen if you wrote a hint and believe me love. I didn't bluff." He growled slashing her across the face twice. "Ah!" She screamed in pain as he dragged the knife down each of her shoulder blades slowly-so slowly it seemed to have drawn more blood. "Ian no, please!" She screamed as he dragged the blade tracing the pinking scar of his name in her stomach. "You will pay! You don't trick me then expect to get away with it!" He screamed punching her in the stomach. "N-no…" She whimpered as he brought the knife to her throat. "Do you want this to happen? Because, Rose, I don't think you know what I'm capable of." He muttered darkly. She shook her head; she knew how to get out of this situation but it'd involve lying and possibly more sex. She decided it was better to live in suffering with small hope, than to die and leave her family searching for her body. "I-I…" She whispered softly yet scratchily. "I love you, Ian." She whispered.

He stopped his attack removing the knife from her throat. "What?" He spat. "I…I love you." She whimpered again. She knew he was shocked and taken aback because he never told her to say that. Never. He slowly put the knife away and picked her up by her waist carefully. "You aren't leaving me. I told you before and I'll tell you again; you're mine, forever." He murmured to her. She swallowed inaudibly nodding, and when he picked her up bridal she knew what he wanted her to do; she threw her pained bleeding arms around his neck, closing her eyes. When he reached their destination she saw it was a kitchen and it seemed it was only just sunrise barely. She winced as he deposited her on the counter next to the sink her legs dangling above the floor. He took her face in his hand she flinched scared he was going to slap her again. Instead he took a washcloth from a drawer and wet it in the sink dabbing at the blood on her face and arms. He carefully washed away the exposed blood from her skin and took out a bottle, "This might sting squeeze my hand when it hurts." He said softly placing his hand in hers. She squeezed hard when he sprayed her shoulders but otherwise she squeezed softly when he sprayed her stomach and face. He looked at her sadly locking eyes with her he took her lips in his and kissed her softly. She kissed back scared he might beat her again if she didn't. The way it felt to kiss him now was dead; it was numb. "Come on." He said helping her down from the counter he took her gently by the arm and pulled her up the stairs giving her fresh clothes since her others were bloodstained, "We're going out today. Don't signal anybody. It wouldn't do either of us any good." Ian said. She nodded silently as he pecked her on the lips.

Going out of the house was weird and she still didn't know where on earth she was. It felt like she was out of the United States anyways. Well out. It seemed like Brazil or Rio…Costa Rica? She couldn't tell only that it was definitely in the tropics. They stopped at a shopping center and Ian led her to a store with expensive looking fabrics and clothes. After picking out some clothes-well a lot actually-Rose went into the dressing room taking her shirt off ready to try on the other turning to the mirror she almost screamed as Ian was in the changing room now too. His hand clapped over her mouth catching her scream. She breathed heavily panting from the stutter and flip her heart had done. "Shh…" Ian whispered, kissing her full-on his hands running up her thighs. She gasped in surprise, "Ian we can't." She whimpered. "Yes, but we are, aren't we?" He smirked, his finger sliding into her. "Wait…" She murmured. "No time." He said now sliding into her. She whimpered slightly and heard, "Is everything alright in there miss?"

Ian shot her a look. "Y-yes. Everything's fine." Rose said nervously. "Good girl." Ian murmured in her ear taking himself out and taking her clothes up from the ground. "Fantastic, my love." Ian kissed her forehead taking her out of the changing room paying for the clothes.


End file.
